Broken Honor
by Samus Star
Summary: Ranma talks to Nabki at a cafe
1. Chapter 1

BROKEN HONOR

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma One Half

Young man is drinking a cup of coffee at a small café in Judean district. He was wondering about the past. Did he do right thing, by leaving the Tendos like he did? What could he do differently with relationship with the fiancées and his own family? Was Akane's affair the breaking point, or was his mother's reaction?

Man look out the window, and thinking. "_Ranma, sometimes you think yourself in a corner. You did all you can do by yourself, with no one lift finger to help you. You did the right thing by leaving that mess. Let that PANDA clean up his mess for ounce. Hell, they can go f**k themselves for I care."_

Then Ranma saw someone, he did not want to talk. Ranma quickly grab a newspaper and pretended he was reading the news. But the woman had seen him, and heading his direction. While Ranma pray she did not see him.

The young woman walk up to him. Ranma pay no attention to her. She stand there for few seconds, before she sit down on the other side from him. While she was burning holes with her eyes at the newspaper, Ranma wonder how Nabki Tendo found him.

Nabki spoke coldly at Ranma, "You can not hide yourself behind a newspaper, Ranma."

Ranma answer cheeky," But the newspaper help Mr. Tendo so well. It hides him from making the tough dictions with his family."

Nabki quickly grab the paper out of his hands. She slams the paper into the seat next to her. Ranma raise an eyebrow at the sudden reaction from Nabki. She was more cool head then her sister. Why the sudden violent reaction from Nabki of all people?

Ranma said sadly," Now, I never find out who won the Super Bowl this year."

Nabki angrily spoke," I not here to play games with you, Samtone! My family needs your help!"

"Your family needs help, your guys did something wrong again. Somehow I not surprise about that, after all that's you guys do best. Causing problems for someone to clean up, then blame them."

"Your last person, I want hear that from!"

"Look in a mirror, then said that line at your reflection.

Nabki stop herself and slowly clam herself down. Ranma piss her off, when he did the newspaper act. Nabki remember the time, when her father did that trick when Akane came home from the doctor. Nabki hate Akane after that visit. She had to do lot of sweet talking, and threaten people for her sister. So far, no one move against her sister

Nabki speaking calmly, "People are very upset at Akane's claims. She telling everyone in earshot that you knock her up. I have got everyone claim down for now. But, we need you come to Nerima for a blood test to make sure this is not your baby. I know there is lot of bad blood between you and everyone in this mess. But I am asking you be the bigger man in this mess. Comeback to Nerima, settle everything once and for all."

Ranma sigh heavily, "I have proven that the baby was not mine. The photos and the videotape showing Akane having an affair. How much proof do you need that baby can not be mine?"

"Your father got rid of the evidences that show Akane having affair someone. Because of his actions, he put my family in a dangerous place."

Ranma interrupts, "So, pops and Akane got themselves into trouble with the wrong people. I must come rescue them from the trouble they cause. Why should I do such good deed for them?"

Nabki answer, "You are the better person, than they are. I am asking for your help for one last time for old time shakes."

Ranma quickly answers, "No, I try being the nice guy and I got burn for it. If I was you, would get off the ship before it sinks."

With that Ranma got up, and left to pay for his drink. That left Nabki sitting looking at Ranma as he left the building. She sits there thinking what to do next.

Nabki thinking, "_I wonder if can make Aunt to trust Ranma again. No, that will not work. Akane poison her mind to much, with Ranma had been a wet noodle."_

Nabki was thinking so hard get Ranma back in Nermia. She did not notice a wedding picture of Ranma and someone in the newspaper. _**If**_ Nabki look at the newspaper, she might have Ranma. But Nabki leaves empty handed on her trip back to Nerima.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½

The Flashback Arc begins….

A very loud thunder storm was raging around the district of Nerima. The wind howl, as the dangerous storm was brewing. Then the rain comes from the sky like a flood of tears. Everyone was inside some kind of shelter, expect for a certain pig-tailed girl.

Ranma was aimless walking down the street. She did not care about the storm. Because her mind was in turmoil, and her emotion are in a state chaos. What causes Ranma's emotion turmoil was a betrayal by Akane Tendo!

Lighting lit up the night sky to show a shrine. Ranma decide get out of the rain, before she caught a cold. When she walks towards the shrine, she notices it was abandon. Ranma sighs. She hopes there was something to use in the shrine to help her out. While Ranma walk inside the shrine, she wonders how the other Tendos were doing.

Kasumi was going through Akane's clothes put into washing machine. Kasumi found a letter in one of Akane's skirt pockets. Kasumi knew better then look at her sister's stuff. But Kasumi's curiously got the better her, and she start to read the letter.

While Kasumi read the letter, her face clouded with emotion. She needs to show the letter to someone. With both fathers at nears bar, which left Kasumi with only Nabki. She heads towards her sister's room.

Kasumi thinking sadly, "How could Akane do this to Ranma? I know Ranma has his problems with other people. But he tries his best to help us out. Why would Akane do this horrible act?"

Kasumi knock on Nabki's door. She waits to be called in by her sister.

"Come in"; call Nabki as she sitting by her desk.

When Nabki saw her sister's face, she knew something was wrong. She notice Kasumi was holding a letter.

Nabki ask softly, "What is wrong, Kasumi?"

Kasumi talk sadly, "While I was doing the laundry, I found this letter in Akane's skirt pocket. The letter talks about Akane and a boy having sex. The boy openly mocks Ranma in the letter. I can only guess that Akane agrees with him."

Kasumi hands the letter to Nabki. While Nabki reads the letter, Kasumi notice her sisters scowling at the letter. Then Nabki slams the letter down on the desk.

Nabki mutters angry, "Those photos were real. I thought one the fiancées putting a fast one on me."

Kasumi ask, "What photos are you talking about?"

Nabki looks at Kasumi for few seconds. Then she opens a desk's drawer and pulls out a box. She hands the box to Kasumi to look at the pictures inside the box.

Nabki talking serious, "About three weeks ago, I got a note telling me that Akane was cheating on Ranma. At the time, I though Shampoo or Ukyou were trying put fast one on me. So, I ignored at the time. Then two weeks ago, I got a letter and a map. Letter explains where Akane was going on the map. The letter also talks about how Akane was ducking under my radar. I did check out the locations on the map. I even talk to the people around the area. They said that she was with her fiancés looking at different shops."

Kasumi interrupted, "But, Ranma was with his father training two weeks ago. He can not be two places at the same time. Did people tell you who was with Akane?"

Nabki answer, "They told me different things, but I never got name. Back to the photos, these babies came in last week. The letter with the photos asks one question."

"What was the question?"

"When will you stop playing this game, and stop Akane from destroying Ranma's heart?"

Kasumi look at photos and read the letters. She wonder if Akane enjoy making Ranma suffer. Letters in applied that Akane is in love with this other guy.

Kasumi ask, "Why is Akane keeping the engagement with Ranma, if she in love with this other guy?"

Nabki answer, "Akane thinks Ranma as her trophy. She knows Ranma cares for the other fiancées; we know Ranma is in love with Akane. So, she keeps Ranma wrap around her finger. That way she can have her cake, and have ice cream at the same time."

"Then what do we do about this mess"

"I have no idea, but we need answers to who is seeing Akane. I have a feeling that we are running out of time."

The sisters were in deep thought that they did not notice a large shadow slip way from the door. Mr. Panda need do some work to save his retirement plan.

Samus Notes: I hate grammar, and spelling words


End file.
